fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lady Komainu
Archived Just wanted to let everyone know that I just went ahead and archived a lot of the messages from here, so I may need a reminder on what we are talking about if your post was from more than a few weeks ago haha. --Lady Komainu (talk) 03:54, November 14, 2016 (UTC) New Koma Character hey lady i just had one question, could i add 2 new characters (one is done the other is a WIP) and create a team of three? Alvedrez (talk) 02:19, November 8, 2016 (UTC)Alvedrez Re: Yo. For the theme, let's just go to Thanksgiving because people seem to forget it exists lol. Maybe a hero would be appropriate, someone who's charitable. For magics, I would just say keep it to Lost Magic since it dates back to more than a hundred years and its been a long time since the Thanksgiving tradition started. Dunno, these seem to be ideas that popped into my head. If you wanna use them, all the power to you. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 18:37, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Re: Yo. For the theme, let's just go to Thanksgiving because people seem to forget it exists lol. Maybe a hero would be appropriate, someone who's charitable. For magics, I would just say keep it to Lost Magic since it dates back to more than a hundred years and its been a long time since the Thanksgiving tradition started. Dunno, these seem to be ideas that popped into my head. If you wanna use them, all the power to you. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 18:37, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Can you edit a picture for me please? Change an eye color to light blue. Kasumi12346 (talk) 03:00, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Thank you. Kasumi12346 (talk) 03:24, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Looks great. Thank you. Kasumi12346 (talk) 03:36, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Could you do the same for this as well please? Kasumi12346 (talk) 14:52, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Thank you. Kasumi12346 (talk) 19:28, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Sure, if you need a reference point to get a good idea on how to use it, go to this page. CM6 19:35, November 18, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 I'm sorry for taking so long! I've finally posted on The Heavens Freeze as The Ice Valkyrie Arises and you can have Takeshi get disarmed now :P Per (This is my stage now!) 11:29, November 19, 2016 (UTC) I HAVE POSTED! CHECK THE COMMENTS SECTIONS Per (This is my stage now!) 23:58, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Yo, is it okay for my charatcer Santino to join Kairos Flight? CM6 22:50, November 21, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Ethernano Hey Lady! (Or Koma if that's what you prefer to go by?) I read your article on Ethernano and I just wanted to say I absolutely loved it. Extraordinarily in depth and so entertaining to read. I especially loved how you applied the concept of magic to the functions of the Human Physiology, it makes sense but I don't think I've ever seen anybody actually go ahead and do it, so props to you (Y). I actually had some questions I really wanted to ask about the article and didn't want to disturb the actual comment section of the article, so is it alright if I ask you here? *About how you mentioned the Magic Origin serves as a heart to the ECS, I was wondering if there was anything that actually caused the Magic Origin to pump? Would it function in the same way as the normal heart in that electrical impulses cause it to contract or would you say there is a completely different part to it? *About the Nomenclature and Molecular Properties section, since the ether molecule (from what it sounds like) is also the form that Atmospheric Ethernano (AEN) takes, would it be more accurate to say the polar molecules have a "cohesive" structure as opposed to a liquid like form? I think cohesion might have been the term you were looking for, liquid like confused me for a bit but I guess it also somewhat makes sense. *The Ethernano cleavage...well Chemistry isn't exactly my field so I might be completely off when I ask this (if I am oh my god I'm so sorry) but you mention the Ether molecule of Nn-O-Nn is cleaved by the Et- molecule (lovely idea by the way). So the O-Nn molecules join up with other O-Nn molecules that have been similarly cleaved to form something similar to a polymer? (Am I even remotely close to being right D:) I was just curious, what happens to the Nn atom that is left out? Does that become part of the Et2 compound? *Just a minor question about the translation of X-Ethernano, you mention the way mages can learn new forms of magic and spells is through the rearrangement of RNA sequence. Since this is basically a mutation, would you say that it is more or less likely for negative or useless results to arise from these mutations? Additionally, what would you say these mutations would be, would they cause a cancer like symptom in the mage or would it just produce a useless blast of energy? Sorry if I kind of overloaded you with questions there, your article really was absolutely fascinating to read-I think its the first thing in months I genuinely started smiling while reading. I know at the end you say this is only your interpretation but, it actually opens up a lot of ideas and makes a lot of things...make sense? The Magic Barrier Particles could really just be a change in the structure of the Ether which would screw up the body's whole physiology, and if you think about it, Dragon Lacrima crystals mages use to learn new magic are quite literally drugs that permanently alter the mage's physiology. So overall, just wanted to say you did an amazing job with that article of yours. P.S. I think it might be a good idea to put a short, easy to understand summary at the end of your article. I literally do a Biology Degree and it took me maybe 2 reads to understand the article...I don't know if other people on this wikia who'd love to read this could do the same :( [[User:Nowie Sheep|'Nowie']] [[User Talk:Nowie_Sheep|'Sheep']] 00:56, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Oh well come on, just seeing the pictures was interesting enough how could I possibly resist :P * I hadn't actually considered that o.o I thought (rather blandly I must say) the ECS was a unidirectional system like the cardiovascular or to an extent the nervous system...but I quite like that, having the Origin being able to pump out magic in any direction would speed things up...oh my god. I just realized, does that mean a process like Second Origin is basically like forcing opening a second heart inside of the person? No wonder it looks so painful... * Huh, (4th point) it REALLY puts into perspective people like Makarov who know multiple branches of magic...if they were able to learn both Fire & Ice Magic that makes them appear much more talented. Actually I wanted to ask something that was slightly off topic. You mentioned graduating college and I'm going to assume, since it sounds like you definitely know your science stuff, you did something along the lines of a Science Degree. Could I just ask, what do you do know? I've just finished my first year and I have no clue where I'm headed afterwards :( Oh but definitely keep up the fantastic work! And who's to say you can't throw out the occasional scientific paper when you're bored xD [[User:Nowie Sheep|'Nowie']] [[User Talk:Nowie_Sheep|'Sheep']] 08:20, December 7, 2016 (UTC) My charatcer isn't well suited for long range, but he's pretty much a powerhouse when it comes to close-quarter combat. I can swing strongly with the 2nd and 4th challenges. CM6 20:35, December 7, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Hey Lady i was wondering if i could use your Beast Summoning Magic for this character here , he would have the ability to summon dogs. Sure, I don't have a problem with that. Per (This is my stage now!) 00:15, December 11, 2016 (UTC) I should really make it a habit of checking the wikia more often...whoops sorry. I'm going to be honest, hearing your response really made me feel...more at ease I guess? Just a lot calmer in general. That actually sounds like such an amazing job to be honest o.o Is it like checking people are taking care of the animals properly to get the best results or am I way off (LOL). But wow...I never really thought about how wide Biology is. I'm currently doing a Forensic Biology degree because that was the only course that was within my options that I found really interesting...well either that or business but I'm not really a business guy. It is a tad bit awkward since Australia doesn't have that many homicides and compared to other countries they don't have THAT much reported crime...is it weird I want the crime rate to go up so I have a better chance at getting a job T.T. But like you suggested, I could always just head into research if I'm smart enough xD. Ah but really, thank you so much Lady! [[User:Nowie Sheep|'Nowie']] [[User Talk:Nowie_Sheep|'Sheep']] 01:50, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey Lady, sorry to bother you, but could you photoshop the background out of the photo when you got some spare time. CaliLife (talk) 03:11, December 11, 2016 (UTC)CaliLife Sure CaliLife (talk) 00:34, December 12, 2016 (UTC)CaliLife wanna RP hey lady i wanted to ask do u want to rp ur Inari vs my jack at the ocean JackWerewolf-13 (talk) 00:19, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Battle against the darkest Yes i would like to battle against Sammara JackWerewolf-13 (talk) 04:56, December 13, 2016 (UTC) hey i started the RP and its at the beach bt can you start it off its at the beach JackWerewolf-13 (talk) 05:08, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Hey Lady, first congrats on Samarra voted article of the month. Second, you make pics for fanon series titles right? Do you think you could mek one for me? Let me know, thanks.--[[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 22:40, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Sure and sorry for the late reply. 23:21:26 Thu Your welcome, and sorry about not getting back to you yesterday, my friend helped me to change the tires on my truck. As for how I would like it done; the name is going to Fairy Tail Downfall. I'd like a bold font for the downfall part, but I'd like the word to look like its take damage from a fight, you know, like chunks missing from portions of the word as well as having blood dripping from the "w" and "f", I'd like it to have a slight sense of violence. The best example that I can give you as to what I'd like it to look like is how you did up ComicMasters title, Fairy Tail: Gods and Monsters, as its appearance is rather appropriate to what I have in mind for my own story. Thanks. --[[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 21:29, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Lady, it looks really good. I like how you put the trees in the background, it really added to it. --[[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 22:30, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey SHelby!!!!! I am alive! I swear it, I ain't got much time to talk right now but I was wondering if you could pass a message onto Koma Inu Kik and Daisey and Nova and TOji. I am back. I won't be as active. BEst way to reach me right now outside of the wiki is my email: caelumxmediocris@gmail.com, tell everyone to email me! ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) 15:54, December 22, 2016 (UTC) sorta? Can you add me to discord? ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) hey lady~ do you think I could make a member of the inari family? I was thinking she could be aldrich's little sister? Yesdemia 20:04, December 22, 2016 (UTC) hi lady~ i was wondering, if I could make a Koma Inu mage? i have yet to make her because i like to acquire permission first, but her name would be Hisae Easih and she uses Egg Magic xo Yesdemia 18:49, December 26, 2016 (UTC) about the inari thing, do you think I could retract that idea xo I just dont want too much work on my hands, so sorry for switching everything up! Hey Shelby, Sorry for not getting back to you sooner, I'm having some.. technical issues, but I'm hoping for them to be solved in a few days (my laptop broke down yesterday). About the magic, sure, go ahead, although I'd prefer for the user not to be older than Arthur. Happy holidays! LukeHeartfillia (talk) 13:56, December 28, 2016 (UTC) No worries. Happy Holidays/Happy New Years, yo. Anyway, to answer the question, yes, it's possible, but only if the parents whom have some draconic blood, thus giving them a way to teach their kid. On your other question, the most you could get without some divine intervention-type stuff is an extra mode like Natsu's Darkflame Dragon Mode in filler for your Dragon Slayer Magic. You could use and something like the Ley lines by imbuing the properties of the latter into their magic origin with the former upon the formation of their DS magic to do it, however. Per (This is my stage now!) 22:57, December 29, 2016 (UTC) hey lady, there is a little change with my koma inu member; her name is now Cattleya Carbin and she wields Birdsong. Birdsong is a type of music/sound magic in case you were wondering :p Yesdemia 01:38, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Regarding Koma Inu Salutations! I've come to you with a question regarding your guild Koma Inu. Is this a RP-only guild, as in it exists solely for RP, or does it tie in to a storyline? I'm a bit confused on how this whole thing works, since I'm starting my own guild for the sake of a storyline and KI has been a big inspiration for it :P. Obotrash (talk) 07:18, January 1, 2017 (UTC) RE: Guild Haha, it does. Thank you very much! ^_^ Obotrash (talk) 21:45, January 1, 2017 (UTC) hey shelby~ do you think I could be added to the Toveri Team on discord? I just want to get all the news of the GMG, and all x3 my name on there is Yesdemia Yesdemia 23:57, January 4, 2017 (UTC) 8676~ Yesdemia 20:00, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Sup Lady, I was wondering if my character Alex can use one of the swords of Shinchi Fujukin, in particular the Daikokuten. CM6 02:25, January 7, 2017 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Sorry to bther you Lady, but since the GMG is coming fast, and I've been super busy, do you mind if I switch my character of Libertus Atlus with Kaz, he's more completed and better fit. If you want, I can do it, I don't just want to bother you with this. CM6 18:58, January 13, 2017 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Hey Lady~ I was wondering about —eventually— making a KIMA graduate. However, it seems that Luke hasn't been active in a while, so I was curious as to if I could get permission from you? Yesdemia 15:43, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Hi Lady, I was wondering if my character Solaire can join Koma Inu. CaliLife (talk) 18:57, January 18, 2017 (UTC)CaliLife i am doing some editing on a few of my pages including Ancestral Magic and wish to use Physiological Meliorism as one of the side effects of learning an ancestral magic. if you read my page you'd see why i'm asking.--Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 02:38, January 21, 2017 (UTC) thank you for pointing that out i have placed proper citation in the article so it will no longer be a problem. As for the idea you gave me about something about altering body functions i may just expand on that, thanks for the suggestion.--Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 04:10, January 21, 2017 (UTC) yeah no problem Koma i'll get right on it Alvedrez (talk) 19:08, January 23, 2017 (UTC)Alvedrez ok Koma it's done! Alvedrez (talk) 19:17, January 23, 2017 (UTC)Alvedrez yeah it's really great! Good job! Also do i need your permission to take a job from the job request board? Alvedrez (talk) 20:22, January 23, 2017 (UTC)Alvedrez hey Koma, Alv again, sorry about all the messages today but i finished the introductio to "Carnie got Canned" and it's right here . Gimme some feedback on it as it is my first try at writing a story. Alvedrez (talk) 21:43, January 23, 2017 (UTC)Alvedrez Gif and pics I promised akame ga kill amaterasu infobox.jpg akame ga kill amaterasu.jpg tumblr_nbwhv0OjKK1sb30y2o1_500.gif akame ga kill amaterasu Awakened.jpg tumblr_ndr2lthn521qkkz62o8_500.gif B6d13d1946464ce746e3a707c009c3b43ed4dcbf_hq.gif Susanoo's_Weapon.png There turned out not to be as many as I had thought but I hope you can find a good use for them.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 10:00, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Hello Shelby! I was wondering, if it would be possible for you to change the skin tone of the girl in this picture to #EAAEA6? I know it is a very difficult task, and if you find it to be beyond your abilities or you simply don't wish to do it, that's fine! Yesdemia 01:48, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Greetings! Hello, Lady! I was wondering if I could have permission to use Physiological Meliorism for my lovely Calypso, as I feel it would be a wonderful compliment to her powers and the abilities I had in mind for her. Quis et Deus? (Sermo) 04:06, January 29, 2017 (UTC) That's fine! I was just trying to get down the basics of Calypso's magical ability before I start on her actual Magics. I also have to wait on a few other permissions. It's okay for you to watch her progress to see how she comes along, and I would actually love any feedback you have on how I can improve her and her skills. Thank you for answering! Quis et Deus? (Sermo) 04:37, January 29, 2017 (UTC) No, you can say that she left :3 Yesdemia 20:17, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Hello Lady! Sorry to keep bugging you, but I was wondering if I could make a Hylion counterpart of Wendy Marvell? Yes, I did get permission from Ash first. Yesdemia 01:34, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Just wondering, is there any way for someone to reach Earth Land from Hylion other than an anima? Yesdemia 03:00, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Hey Lady! Again, I'm super sorry to keep bugging you, I promise this will be the last in a while! I was looking at your Evangrius Curse page, and had a question. For my afore-mentioned Hylion Wendy, would it be possible for her to gain the curse from contacting an angel and wishing for essentially time travel to go back home? I thought the curse would be gained from her "greed" in this situation. Yesdemia 20:02, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Yes, they were (unbeknownst to Wendy at the time) killed soon after she was transported. And yes, I do suppose envy would be more appropriate. I do realize the immortality factor and think it would be suiting considered Wendy's unlikeleness to ever get over it. Yesdemia 21:52, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Thanks! It'll probably be published sometime tomorrow Yesdemia 21:57, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Hola Hi Shelby. Long time. How have you been. I was wondering if I can have Null Join Koma Inu. I will be working on Zero and Null only for a couple of months. He is a god that I got permission to make a while ago, but I will mostly be using his human character. Please and Thank youZero "Crow" Isdeth (talk) 17:43, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Thank you very much and that's ok. I don't really talk that much anyway hahaha. But I will be here when ever I'm needed hahah. Please give my regards to everyone. Please and Thank you --Zero "Crow" Isdeth (talk) 00:20, February 3, 2017 (UTC) You are just too awesome! Thank you very much for the team pic. It is amazing. Thank You, Thank you. I was also wondering if I can add some Jobs to the Koma Inu job board later. Im still thinking of a few that I would like to write down. Zero "Crow" Isdeth (talk) 23:02, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Hello Lady! If you aren't busy would you mind removing the text from this picture for me? Yesdemia 22:40, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Thanks so much, it looks perfect! Yesdemia 02:28, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Hello Lady, I have two quick questions! I was wondering if I could gain your permission to use your Wire Magic description for an in-progress character, and also have that character join Koma Inu? The character's name is Ellie Ryan if you were wondering. Yesdemia (Je veux parler?) 01:14, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Hello Lady! I have decided to postpone and revise my Koma Inu character because I'm a horrible person ;0; However, I was wondering if I could get your permission to make a KIMA student? Yesdemia (Je veux parler?) 01:03, February 23, 2017 (UTC) No, it will not be, I'm super soryr for any inconvenience! Also, I thought that you were the one we asked since Luke has been absent lately, so my bad. Finally, if I remember correctly I believe that I asked for your permission before and you said yes, but I never made the characte rYesdemia (Je veux parler?) 01:47, February 23, 2017 (UTC) I had forgotten until after I asked, I'm very sorry! And yes, if it isn't too much trouble I would love for you to do that Yesdemia (Je veux parler?) 01:58, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Sorry for taking a bit to respond, but sure! Yesdemia (Je veux parler?) 02:14, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Suprisingly enough, the only one I can find is Alice Astor. I'm sure I've made others though... Yesdemia (Je veux parler?) 02:21, February 23, 2017 (UTC) when will the tournament begin and until when do we have to work on our characters for the tournament? The illusive disappearance (talk) 13:04, February 27, 2017 (UTC) RP Would you like to rp? Hey lady would you like to rp with my character which i'm going to make 12:16, March 8, 2017 (UTC)FatalLightning999 Jigoku Games Hey Lady Komainu. I have been a fan of many of your pages, including the Jigoku Games. I was thinking either Prosperine Yukio or Azyln Mikamura could participate in the 2017 match. Thank you. MillianaKitty (talk) 04:57, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Azyln. Definetely. I haven't finished with Prosperine yet and I doubt that I'll be able to finish it. So, yeah, Azyln Mikamura is on the go! MillianaKitty (talk) 05:34, March 10, 2017 (UTC) What are the limits on healing related magic or abilities for the jigoku games? We have slayers, we have a healer and both take-over and requip can bring several ways of healing so what would be the limit there?The illusive disappearance (talk) 11:39, March 14, 2017 (UTC) It kinda answers my question yes, as i began wondering about that thanks to the amount of healing related magic and/or abilities most seem to have while i was also working on some herbal poisoning and healing for Celeste. Just out of curiosity for a second question, would healing magic work or be allowed regarding poison here? I remember healing magic being weird in regards to poison in the official show where-as healing magic would work in some cases of poisoning where-as it would be completely useless in other cases with poisoning. The illusive disappearance (talk) 17:00, March 14, 2017 (UTC) A new Challanger approaches Following fresh off the heels of the Libertus S-Class trials Damien Nuriel having been defeated and missing out on the title of S-Class has began searching for stronger opponents such he can strengthen himself threw experience. The Jigoku Games has offered him the chance to not only flex his muscles but to also gain a title he can rub in that Tin Can's face! He is ready to burn his mark into history and anyone else who happens to be too close! Damien Nuriel has entered the fray! The Oncoming Storm (talk) 21:10, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Really should have proofread that xD may I quikly edit that on the page? The Oncoming Storm (talk) 21:30, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Hey! Knightwalker591 (talk) 12:33, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Hey it's Knightwalker just checking up on you! I'm really pumped for the Eclipse Arc as well as well as most of the people on my alliance are pumped to do the entire Arc. Knightwalker591 (talk) 15:54, March 16, 2017 (UTC) No no, I mean that Eclipse Arc where our alliances are to fight over that island of yours? Had we a chat about it a few days ago? the Millennium Echo Alliance Vs. Toveri Alliance after your big event? we dubbed it the "Eclipse Arc" kinda like a clash between Light and Dark. Knightwalker591 (talk) 16:01, March 16, 2017 (UTC) I'll wait for you on the Chat page so we can talk out the details. It's fine but a lot of my party is hyped for the event! Anyway, i'll be in the chatroom the rest of the day to wait for your response! Hope to hear back! Knightwalker591 (talk) 23:31, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Here you go "Katsuyoshi Hojo (勝義北条, Katsuyoshi Hōjō) is the mastermind behind Nightmare Wing also known as an Etherious, a type of demon from the lost pages of Zeref's Book. He was the former Guild Master of the Dark Guild however, still remains apart of the guild as a powerful member and looking to regain his lost power." Knightwalker591 (talk) 10:05, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Alright, no problem how about Masahiro Ketsueki himself? I am eager to see how his powers react in a live roleplay contest, if he is not a good choice i have will have another lined up. "Masahiro Ketsueki the current Guild Master of Star Breaker Guild and Emperor of the Mana. Looking to lead by example, he seeks to enter the games in order to prove himself worthy of protecting both Ishgar & his empire as a whole. He is a master of Fire-based magic and sword magic." Knightwalker591 (talk) 12:29, March 21, 2017 (UTC) He has issues when it comes to Dark wizards and Demons... but he is working through it and trying his best to protect the lands anyway he can as a protector or Emperor in the case of the Mana Empire. As long as it gets rid of the influence of the Black Wizard Zeref once and for all. Again I am still working on that part, he is going to be toned down after his family is included in his life. But yeah! My 2nd option was gonna be a classic in the form of Yumiko Yamamoto making her return. Knightwalker591 (talk) 13:43, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Okay i'll pick her then, her guild master through mellowing out is kinda a tad over the top in his beliefs! Yumiko it is! Do you Do you still edit photos, or do you charge now?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:44, March 27, 2017 (UTC) Hello Lady! I just had a quick question; what year is it in the Toveri Alliance universe? Yesdemia (Je veux parler?) 19:45, March 27, 2017 (UTC) I'll was just wondering. I'll look through my photos and see if any I want to be edited.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:22, March 27, 2017 (UTC) Hoola! I was hoping to get your permission in mentioning and using your bone-make, though it is not for a character,but his summoning. Which is a large wolf capable of this magic. Please and Thank You. --Zero "Crow" Isdeth (talk) 16:05, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Yaaay! Thank you. and no worries the page looks amazing, though I await excitingly for when you and tojima finish it. I plan to use only the spells that alter the body of the wolf as well as projectile based spells that are not incredibly complex. Thank you agian. Zero "Crow" Isdeth (talk) 18:39, March 28, 2017 (UTC) They look great and I'll try to find a home for them even if they're just in Amir's image gallery. I'd really like to make the Tasya family page eventually too. If we don't get it done in time together I'll be sure to work on it to the best of my abilities but it will get done.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 01:12, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Auto-hitting: Jigoku Games Hello Lady Komainu. Today I'd like to talk about a serious case of auto-hitting. During your Jigoku Games, Feng Gloompond breached the rules. Albeit the teaming with Amaryllis Dawn, he auto-hitted me in Paragraph 3 of this RP: Jigoku Games: The Disgraced and Corrupt Being vs. The Angel MillianaKitty (talk) 02:43, April 2, 2017 (UTC) halp Yeah, sorry , I didn't take into consideration that it didn't cause any kinds of damage. Anyway, could you aid me with something? Specifically, my new guild Oculus Solis, I'd like it to be very popular like Koma Inu and I'd like to ask for help from the author themselves. Arigatou gozaimasu if you reply. MillianaKitty (talk) 01:30, April 3, 2017 (UTC) Re: Guild Help Well, mainly I need help for getting new members. I've asked both Jonny and Guy but they said they were busy with stuff. Additionally, the only character there is obviously the guild master. So, yeah, promoting it is my problem with Oculus Solis. MillianaKitty (talk) 02:10, April 4, 2017 (UTC) True true. However I have posted a blog post like what Ashy said. Also, I have absolutely no motivation to write. R MillianaKitty (talk) 02:52, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Koma Pic request. Can you remove the card aspects leaving only the card's picture and in large it for template use. If you can also remove the statue in the spring great, but if you can't than just the card text and outline is more than enough, thanks.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:06, April 7, 2017 (UTC) What would happen if the match me and fatal are having against our opponents would still be at the same point as it is now when the deadline has passed? The illusive disappearance (talk) 20:56, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Late reply but I forgot. My request was made before I got the other pic. So I retract my former request.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:00, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Jigoku Games 2 Hey Komainu. So, id actually like to forfeit this round since I'm no longer with my partner. The only reason i actually participated was because i didnt want to risk anyone elses involvement in this tournament. I havent been really trying in this, so i think it'll be a dick move if i keep going on with them tbh. Hit me up if you have any questions. Berserkchart486 (talk) 02:44, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Actually, looking at Shojiro's character, I'm up for a rather steep climb. So, yeah, I'll fight. It should give me a challenge I'm looking for. Berserkchart486 (talk) 14:59, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Hi LK! I was wondering whether or not you'd do a character review for Seraphina Isalde. I'd really like to improve her more. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Re: Character Review Talk page since I get notifications. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Fighting an old Alli hey lady Komainu can i have my Jack Direwave vs your Samarra Inari plz JackWerewolf-13 (talk) 04:01, April 25, 2017 (UTC) All good thats okay i changed Jack with his magic and made him apart of a dark guild and he has got new versions of his magic but thats okay its fine. Sorry for disturbing you JackWerewolf-13 (talk) 10:47, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Put him as spying or incognito since he is spying for Koma Inu against the enemy, but what happened to Samarra is the appart of the guild or has she left too JackWerewolf-13 (talk) 20:56, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Back to the Guild Plz may you add Jack back to the guild he has left the Dark Guild JackWerewolf-13 (talk) 07:30, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Hey Lady I'm sorry but I've got to withdray from the Jigoku Games because I simply don't have the time to p9st currently. Please advanse Serk to the next round. I wouldnhave said this sooner but i just haven't had the time with the way I work right now. Sorry and thanks. --[[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 11:56, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Arcana I know I am going to regret this. But it didn't feel right I didn't offer you this. If you want you can make a member of the Arcana (Td5). I am looking to make all the members myself aside from Aine, but I felt I should offer you a spot. You don't want to that is cool or you do that is cool. My conscience was bothering me.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:33, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Well I didn't ask anyone else but you about the Arcana (to my remembrance). Ash with Aine was more of a mutual joining. But like I said it's cool if you don't want to or not having time or if you did want to. I can handle making the organization and its members. It was a something on my conscience is all.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:01, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Jigoku Games 2 Again Depends really. Am I a sentinel yet? Berserkchart486 (talk) 02:19, April 29, 2017 (UTC) I started the fight like a week and a half ago tbh. Berserkchart486 (talk) 08:53, April 30, 2017 (UTC) RE Thanks Lady, it's perfect, thank you so much :D [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 10:43, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Hey may i spar with ur dragon Hey Lady am i able to spar with ur dragon Slayer Theia Tasya plz JackWerewolf-13 (talk) 11:01, April 29, 2017 (UTC)